Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf jackets and more particularly to golf jackets having weather-protective shaped collars. The jacket is suitable for wearing on and off the golf course.
Brief Review of the Related Art
Both professional and amateur golfers use specialty golf outerwear, particularly golf jackets today. Typically, the jacket includes a shell made of multiple layers of bonded fabric. The fabric is breathable and wicks moisture and perspiration away from the person wearing the jacket. Many of the jackets provide a high range of motion so golfers enjoy wearing the jacket while walking and playing the course, particularly when there is inclement weather. The jackets provide protection against windy and rainy conditions and many jackets are made of waterproof material. Some of the jackets also are considered fashionable and golfers enjoy wearing these jackets off the course.
For example, Rodriguez et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,341,766 discloses a golf jacket having a jacket shell with a pocket in an upper region. A semi-rigid collar is stored in the pocket. When the golfer wants to use the collar, they partially remove it from the pocket. Thus, the semi-rigid collar can be moved between a storage position inside of the pocket to a use position outside of the pocket.
Erickson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,946,724 discloses a golf jacket having a liner, shell, and elastic cinch. The opposing ends of the cinch are anchorable to the jacket shell and protrude to the outside. The cinch protrudes through holes in the shell that are disposed within pockets on the outside of the shell. When the ends of the cinch are anchored to the shell, the cinch flattens the front of the abdomen, preventing otherwise bunched-up fabric from interfering with the wearer's golf swing. The tension in the cinch is adjustable by anchoring the cinch end to the shell in one of various relative positions.
Meek, U.S. Design Pat. No. D294,395 discloses a design for a golf jacket.
Although some conventional golf jackets are somewhat effective in providing protection against various weather conditions, there is a need for an improved jacket. Particularly, there is a need for a golf jacket having a collar construction that creates a more effective water-tight seal without sacrificing comfort. The collar should have sufficient rigidity and yet be comfortable around the neck region. Also, the collar should be constructed so that it does not distract or interfere with a golfer while they are bending over to address the ball and make a shot. The present invention provides new golf jackets with collar structures having improved weather-protective features and comfort as well as other advantageous properties, features, and benefits.